


More Lycanthropic Fun

by tutcat



Category: Gold Diggers (1995), Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutcat/pseuds/tutcat
Summary: Werewolf Ranma





	More Lycanthropic Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any other crossover characters. They are owned by their respective owners. Not out to make any money or fame on others work.

 

This is a collection of fic’s I was able to save of a web archive that has shut down recently.  Some had been edited so my text  reader  would work better.  So original authors and extra stuff was removed from the fic .

On the ones that have not been edited I will be editing them so the original authors will get credited for their parts.  Also if you have the parts that I’m missing let me know  in a PM will edit them in.  Same with other fic’s if you have them will post for others to be able to read.

 

by Kestral

Smoke poured out and solidified into a curvaceous blonde girl clad in next to nothing. "Hello! I'm here to grant you a wish!"  
Ranma blinked at the genie. "A wish? I thought it was supposed to be three wishes."

"Yes!" The bouncy blonde girl agreed. "It used to be three wishes but times change, you know? Too many people were just screwing themselves up with three wishes and there were some problems and - oh it was just a mess!"

"So... I could be rid of my curse?" Ranma had been disappointed a lot over the past few months, he wasn't getting his hope up.

"You have to say the magic word," said the genie, pointing at a chalkboard with the word "WISH" written in nice block letters in English, then in Arabic, Japanese, and Egyptian. "You only get the one wish and there are a few provisos and such."

"Huh?"

"Limits," explained the genie kindly.

"Oh. What kinda limits?" Ranma asked, understanding now.

"Okay, these are different from the ones we genies used to have, but like I said 'times change' - so:"

Poof!  
The chalkboard changed so it now read:

Terms & Conditions of Use:  
Genie Wish (1)

Rule #1: You can't simply wish for more wishes. Not permitted. Not gonna happen.

Rule #2: The power of Life & Death is not within the province of this particular genie. He'd have to contact an outside source - and if that's a no go - you'd have wasted your wish. So no killings, and no resurrections.

Rule #3: All wishes will comply with the Law Of Conservation Of Magick, least amount of magic required to reach the specified result.

Rule #4: No run-on wishes.

Rule #5: No intrinsic world-wide changes in personality allowed. World peace would require everyone in the world to either be dead or mellowed out to the point of near catatonia.

 

"Other than that, you got it," the genie said, waving a hand and causing the blackboard to vanish. She also overbalanced and fell on her perky little face. "Owie."  
Ranma felt a chill. Every stinking time he found a way for the curse to be cured, something would go horribly wrong and he'd be back at square one. He just knew it. If he tried to word it correctly it would get screwed up. Heck, this could potentially solve all  his problems if he got it right.

Now, how could he do this and not suffer for it?

by Ranma-mite  
Nabiki stared at the offering. "How did you get this much money, Saotome?"  
"Isn't it enough?" Ranma asked. "I thought this was your standard fee."  
Nabiki considered demanding more, but getting even this much out of Saotome was more than she expected. "2500 yen - sufficient for simple advice. I merely wanted to know how you managed to come into some money."  
Ranma looked embarrassed briefly. "Well, uhm. You know that story about some guys in animal masks shaking down people by that lot on Shinguchi Boulevard?"  
Nabiki nodded. "Yes. Some delinquents from Kurachi High."  
"I figured nobody would mind if they got what they been dishin' out," said Ranma with a shrug.  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow, satisfied by the explanation but surprised that Ranma had thought of it. Ah well, at least she didn't have to worry about offending Yakuza or some similar nightmare. "Well, what's the advice you need Ranma? If it's about the way you dress, well, I can only say it's about time."  
Ranma looked blank for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah. That's not it. Mihoshi, could ya come in now?"  
Nabiki raised her eyebrow again at the scantily clad blonde who seemed to solidify out of nowhere. Blonde ninjas? Where did Saotome get this sort of thing?  
Ranma plowed ahead. "See, it's like this. Mihoshi here can give me one wish. So I could get rid of the curse, but I need help with the wording."  
"Hmmm," hmmed Nabiki, slipping the coins into her pocket.

by Ranma-mite  
It was perhaps silly, but Nabiki tended to discount magical events such as had occurred with the evil curse doll that had possessed Akane.  
Ranma+Scantily dressed blonde girl+Weird story dealing with wishes=bizarre. Ranma deciding he needed help instead of just putting his foot in his mouth and continuing to shove until he was biting himself in the ass? Couldn't be.  
So this was either a scam pulled by the dumb-looking blonde on oh-so-gullible Ranma, some bizarre misunderstanding that had both of them pulling this lame story, or she was having one of those dreams again and had somehow eaten something Akane had made.  
"Really, Ranma, how silly," Nabiki grabbed the lamp up and inspected the old battered-looking thing with an appraising eye, "if I were in your shoes, and I had a wish coming to me. It's simple, I'd simply say -"

 

by Thrythlind

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Wish granted!" Mihoshi declared. "Oh well, have to go now, bye!"  
There were several werewolves around Earth, and though pretty much all of them had had their transformative bites fixed, blood to blood mixing still worked just as well as it always had. So it was a simple matter for the DAO system to just find werewolf matching blood type and arrange a little magical blood transfusion. Both Ranma and the random werewolf felt dizzy for a moment, but that passed quickly...for the random werewolf.

Ranma, meanwhile, found himself collapsing to the floor as the changes began to work their way through his body.

Nabiki gasped as Ranma started to grow several times over, black fur rippling over his broadening chest. She also sweated a little in a not entirely unpleasant fashion in looking at that broadening chest. Those nicely defined, not ugly over-defined, muscles. And that...piece of equipment.

She got over her shock as quickly as possible and was quickly at Ranma's side as the tail starting erupting from above his now bare (and deliciously tight) butt.

"Ranma," Nabiki gasped. "Are you okay?"

She knelt down by the groaning new werewolf as he was clutching his head. She tentatively reached a hand out to Ranma as the transformation apparently slowed down.

It was quite sudden when Ranma's hand snapped out and grabbed Nabiki's. Ranma's dazed mind was focused on one particular thing at the moment. Nabiki, how fresh she smelled, how young, how ripe...and most importantly, how fertile.

Most werewolves could ignore that sensation and the urges that came with it easily. Ranma, however, had never been a werewolf until Nabiki's wish. Also, the manner in which the wish was fulfilled had left him fatigued as well.

"Hey!" Nabiki gasped, suddenly wishing that she wasn't probably the only one home. "What are you...Ranma..."

Nabiki shivered as Ranma's tongue licked up toward her arm, stopping at the sleeves. She was about to shake off the pleasant feeling when Ranma's mouth sank down again, this time biting firmly into her shoulder and drawing a goodly amount of blood.

"Ouch!" Nabiki gasped angrily. "What did you...." Nabiki didn't notice as she started to outgrow her clothes as well, and a brownish fur like her hair began to crop up all over her body.

Now, similar to Ranma, Nabiki's mind was mostly focused on the fact that she was ready to receive a seed and the fact that somehow she knew that reproduction was a high responsibility for her at the moment. A sort of magical instinct in her body that knew the small population of werewolves.

Even without that she would have felt inclined toward Ranma now, as the power of Ranma's bite put her in thrall to the original werewolf.

She let herself be carried back and thrown on her bed, as she neared what apparently was going to be her total height at six foot ten next to Ranma's sudden seven foot five height.

Furry lips met in a passionate union that groped about almost desperately for the other. Tongues dueled between sharpened teeth and hands roamed bodies, brushing the furs as they did so and adding to the thrill of the experience as the motions pulled at the sensitive roots of those furs.

And then, as Ranma came around behind her, pressing against her back and caressing her now bounteous breasts, that Nabiki, her tail arched up over her back and out of the way felt Ranma's massive manhood press into her and blasting through her virgin barrier with a pain that was both short-lived and exciting.

Ranma held tighter, his hands roaming up and down her chest and abdomen as he thrust again and again. Nabiki did all she could to hold her voice well against the ever building pleasure and excitement. She had even forgotten that there was no one at home, that she knew of, to hear her if she did cry out.

Then that fact occurred to her, and the Tendo compound rang with the cries and howls of a newly enthralled werewolf taking her first experience with sex beyond just a casual and distant observation.

Finally, the wave broke over them. And, in a voice that was half wolf and half human, they howled out their ecstasy and then fell forward on to the bed.

Both of them were breathing heavily as they lay there, Ranma sneaking closer to Nabiki's side and grabbing her in a possessive and protective manner. Nabiki smiled contentedly and worked herself deeper into Ranma's embrace as the larger werewolf seemed to be licking the back of her neck blithely and wearily. The seed of her now lover unerringly seeking her womb and the future life within.

 

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

Ranma was content to hold Nabiki. Having gotten some 'relief', he was thinking clearer now. The first thought being, "I wonder how much I'm going to be charged for this..."  
Nabiki purred in contentment. Okay, she had not expected to go through anything like this. She had gotten turned into a werewolf, had a round of wild, lustful, passionate sex with her little sister's fiance, and she was now carrying his child.

Nabiki raised her head up from Ranma's chest. She couldn't help but smirk as she said, "Ranma, this is all your fault."

Ranma blinked his eyes once, then twice. "But... I mean..." Ranma began blushed underneath his black fur, "Weren't you the one that wished me to be turned into a werewolf with a transformative bite?"

Nabiki blushed and nodded her head. "Could you blame me for thinking the wish was some sort of joke?"

Considering what Nabiki asked, Ranma shook his head. "I guess not. I mean, with all the stuff that goes on around here, you can't be too optimistic about something going right." Ranma then began nuzzling Nabiki's head with his muzzle. "Still, I think I won't mind this wish."

The two lovers and mates held each other tightly. They both realized they could get used to this.

It was then the door opened, albeit slowly. Ranma tried to pull the blanket to cover them, but they were laying on top of it. In effect, they had the blanket pinned beneath them. All the two werewolves could do was lay there as the person walked in.

And it was Nodoka.

"Ranma, Nabiki, are you two... In... Here?" Nodoka ended with a sputter as she stared at the two large wolf-like people.

Ranma blushed and waved at his mother... "Uh... Hi, mom."

Nodoka did what could be expected. She fainted.

(------)

It was quite some time later. Nodoka proceeded to awaken from her slumber and faint again as she saw Ranma and Nabiki for several hours. Getting dressed in now tight clothing, and staying out of Nodoka's sight for a bit, They were able to explain things to her.

Nodoka sighed. "So because of the carelessness on Nabiki's part, you became a werewolf, and you turned Nabiki into one? And then you made wild, passionate love?"

Both Ranma and Nabiki blushed. Ranma cleared his throat and said. "Yeah, that's it in a nutshell."

Nodoka managed to smile, though it was slightly strained. "While I am a bit off-balance by the fact you two are now werewolves, I am pleased that my son was so manly." Nodoka then took Ranma's hands into her own and smiled at him. "Ranma, I couldn't be prouder of you!"

"Huh?" Both Ranma and Nabiki ask.

"Don't you see?" Nodoka said. "You two have completed the Saotome+Tendo arrangement, AND with what you told me, I may be a grandmother! I'M SO HAPPY!"

Ranma and Nabiki sighed. Well, at least they had Nodoka on their side...

 

by Thrythlind

Kasumi came into the the house carrying the groceries as normal.  
She walked towards the kitchen, as normal.

She saw the tall furry woman and man in clothing that must have been very uncomfortable sitting in the tea room and speaking to Auntie Nodoka.

This was most decidedly not normal.

"OH!" Kasumi gasped in shock, dropping the bag of groceries.

"Uh...Kasumi," the furry man said. He seemed to be shuffling about a little as he sat, probably uncomfortable in his tight pants, that didn't do much to hide a certain endowment and Kasumi found herself blushing.

"Are you here about Ranma?" Kasumi asked nervously.

"He is Ranma," the furry woman said. Kasumi turned to look at her and started to notice certain similarities between these two and certain other people she knew.

"Ranma...Nabiki?" Kasumi said weakly.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Nodoka asked cheerfully. "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Nabiki and Ranma both had funny looks on their faces, as they were still not quite used to new enhanced senses. Something about this scent, however, was triggering something of a reaction.

"A grandmother..." Kasumi said, confused. She turned to her sister and Ranma. "You and...but what about Akane? And..."

Nabiki figured out, by logic, what was going on. Women sharing a house often synchronized their cycles. And that was probably what had Ranma attracted to her. So if Kasumi was ovulating too...

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

Nabiki blinked once, then twice. Being able to procreate is what must have gotten Ranma's attention... So if Kasumi was ovulating too, then Ranma would then want to...

"Oh my! Ranma-kun!" Kasumi said. She was startled as Ranma picked her up and placed her over his shoulder.

"Yep," Nabiki thought as she nodded her head. "Ranma is off to impregnate my sister as well..."

Nabiki watched as Ranma then ran upstairs, carrying Kasumi all the way. She couldn't help but chuckle. Surprisingly, she felt no need to restrain Ranma... She didn't feel any jealousy at all about this. In a way, she actually looked forward to having Kasumi join the pack. After all, her instincts were keeping her calm. She somehow had the feeling that she actually 'knew' that this wouldn't be happening normally, as to prevent overpopulation, and thanks to her internal instinct, she 'knew' that at the moment there was something of an under-population of werewolves... Why there was an under-population was unknown to her.

Besides. This was Ranma's choice. He was the 'Alpha'. He was starting a new pack. And since Nabiki knew she was the first he changed, she was his true, (and favorite) mate. She was his 'Beta'.

Nodoka just sat in shock. She didn't realize what was going on. Actually, she had an idea, but the whole concept that her son was a werewolf and would make more was throwing off Nodoka's usual train of thought. Shaking her head, Nodoka turned her head to look at Nabiki. "Nabiki-chan..."

"Yes, auntie?" Nabiki asked, flashing Nodoka a toothy grin.

Nodoka shivered. She knew that Nabiki was still the same nice girl she always knew. Heck, she was now to be the mother of her first grandchild. Holding back her slight fear of the werewolf mercenary, Nodoka brought herself to ask Nabiki a question. "Is Ranma going to make Kasumi a..."

Nodding her head, Nabiki answered, "Yes, auntie. Kasumi is going to be made into another werewolf and will more than likely carry a child with Ranma..." Her smile widening, Nabiki added, "And it looks like you'll have another grandchild."

Nodoka smiled and her eyes lit up with that revelation. More grandchildren for her! So what if they were going to be werewolves, they'd be just so adorable!

"Wai! My son is so manly!"

by Thrythlind

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kasumi gasped in surprise at the feeling of being carried upstairs to her room across Ranma's shoulders. It was quite exciting, actually, and she could feel the blood rushing to her face in a terrible blush. She wondered briefly if this was how Akane felt when Ranma rescued her all the time.  
Meanwhile, Ranma was operating under a combination of influences.  
First off, that genie had sort of read Nabiki's mind and so knew what idea had sparked this wish. So she had crafted the wish to come to that idea. Granted, some of that wasn't in the actual wording so it took existance as a sort of strong impulse and likelihood, but nothing written in stone.  
However, it was very highly likely, due to the blonde ditz meddling, that a certain half-dozen girls would end up as werewolves. One already had, actually.  
In addition to this, Ranma and Nabiki both knew on an instinctive level how near to extinction werewolves were, even if they weren't aware consciously. Whether this was due to some magical collective unconsciousness of werewolves or more of Mihoshi's meddling, it indicated stronger than average mating drives. Which was further clouding Ranma's mind of the matter at hand.  
As for Kasumi, she was finding herself attracted already, similar to how Nabiki had been. (despite all rationality against approaching a possible werewolf) Perhaps this could be explained by the number of pheromones Ranma was releasing. Not to mention that the minor impulses Ranma had to bite the certain six-girls were duplicated by a minor impulse to get bitten by those six-girls.  
In any case, Ranma was still Ranma and not quite at the same level of mental imbalance he was in when he bit Nabiki. He deposited Kasumi in her room and then started backing away with a nervous, near panicky, expression on his face.  
"GottagobeforeIloseitagain," Ranma said. "Sorry Kasumi!" And Ranma immediately started to turn around again and run off somewhere to hide from strange impulses.  
Kasumi stood there non-pulsed for a full-second as the shock of the apparent rejection came through.  
"Oh, I suppose I'm too plain for you, then," Kasumi said resignedly.  
"What?" Ranma said, freezing and turning about and started to panic at the sad expression on Kasumi's face.  
"It's all right," Kasumi said. "I know I'm not elegant as Nabiki..."  
"But...uh..." Ranma said. "Sure you..."  
"And I know Akane is much more passionate than me," Kasumi said.  
"But....don't..." Ranma sputtered trying to get away without hurting Kasumi's feelings. "I don't want to bite YOU!"  
"Of course not," Kasumi said, sighing. "Kodachi would make a much more exquisite wolf-girl after all."  
"That's not what I meant," Ranma said desperately.  
"Oh don't tell me you think I'm anywhere near as sexy as Shampoo," Kasumi sighed sitting on the bed and looking sorrowfully regretful.  
"Look, Kasumi," Ranma said. "I'm really fighting this off, you know."  
"You don't have to rub it in," Kasumi sniffled. Which was when Ranma really started to panic. He had made Kasumi cry, it felt like the world was enraged at him. "I know I'm not as cute as Ukyou is. I'll just go on as always working in the background and not being noticed."  
That's when Kasumi's sniffles started to erupt into a full weeping, and it became apparent that she WAS her father's daughter in at least some ways. She'd spent years being stoic, and now she had a lot to let out.  
Confronted with one of his personal weaknesses and the image of an upset Kasumi, Ranma caved before his natural impulses.  
"Ahhh, please don't cry, Kasumi," he insisted, glancing nervously at the door. "I can't take it when girls cry!"  
"You think I'm plain and unnecessary," Kasumi cried half-coherently.  
He latched upon what seemed to be a brilliant plan and launched it immediately.  
"Look I'll bite you and make love to you, okay?" Ranma said.  
"Really?" Kasumi said, stopping crying. This was really bizarre, not at all what he expected of Kasumi (of course he hadn't lived for several years with something of an inferiority complex about Akane and Nabiki). "You promise?"  
"Yeah," Ranma said. "Right now, okay?"  
"Oh, thank you, Ranma," Kasumi said. "I really don't...oh dear."  
Then Kasumi realized just exactly what she had talked Ranma into. By then though, sharp fangs were piercing her shoulder in a painful, but gentle manner.  
"Oh my," Kasumi said as she glanced and saw the fur, a softer brown than Nabiki's, starting to sprout from her skin. Not to mention just how she was growing, in more ways than one, until she had a reached a much taller height, with much a fuller chest. "Oh...Oh...Ohhh."  
Her clothes were soon gone by a combination of Ranma and her own growth spurt. Ranma's mouth moved up from her shoulder to engulf Kasumi's new furry lips and his hands slipped around her tail and it's base eliciting the most pleasurable shivers in Kasumi's body.  
Their bodies pressed against each other, sparking a static web of sensation as furry plicked against fur and pulled at the small bits of flesh beneath.  
And then, Kasumi turned herself around and, like Nabiki before, answered some ancient wolf-instinct to present her real to Ranma in preparation for the member that was soon thrusting into her wet and ready self. Kasumi's own clawed fingers sunk into the floor as she out in ecstasy with each individual thrust.  
And then the quiet of the region was broken when Ranma and Kasumi let out shared howls of ecstasy.  
****  
"I wonder if I made that much noise," Nabiki asked.

by Red Priest of the 17th Order  
Ranma was breathing and panting deeply as he lay down with his back on Kasumi's bed. He held the eldest Tendo girl tightly to his chest as she slept peacefully. She was now a werewolf. And quite a fine-looking werewolf too, when Ranma took her looks into accounter. Her fine, soft chestnut-brown fur had the softest feeling, quite finer and softer than Nabiki's, he had to admit to himself. Maybe he should try to do this more often with-  
Shaking his head of such thoughts, Ranma sighed and felt like kicking himself in ass. He had just taken advantage of Kasumi because of his damn instincts. (Or was it the other way around?) The way things were going, he had just impregnated Kasumi with his kid. "Great... Two children... With two different women..."  
While this would have been no problem for a werewolf, Ranma still held tightly onto traditional Japanese values. He expected to one day be married, be loyal and faithful to his wife, and procreate a family... Instead, he was just listening to an urge to screw any woman that was ovulating and using his superior strength to overpower them and have his way.  
"I've got to become stronger..." Ranma muttered lightly. "I have to gain control. First Nabiki, now Kasumi, who's next? I have to gain control before I start making more werewolves!"  
Ranma had come to a conclusion. He HAD to learn the extent of his abilities! He HAD to start gaining control over his animal urges! He HAD to-  
Kasumi then rolled over in her sleep, her chest pressing firmly into Ranma's own. Ranma could feel his 'little big bad wolf' starting to wake up  
... He HAD to gain control of his raging libido!  
"At this rate, no woman in Nerima is safe..." Ranma sighed. He slowly moved Kasumi to the side, so she was laying down on the bed, and not him. Then Ranma stood up from the bed. He pulled the blanket up to cover Kasumi as best he could, so she could rest peacefully. Being over to grab his pants from off the floor, Ranma slid them on and winced at how tight they were.  
Ranma walked over to Kasumi's window and opened it. He turned back and looked at Kasumi. "I'll see you later." And then Ranma jumped from the window.  
Landing was easy for Ranma. His natural martial arts training made jumping from a second-story window a piece of cake. Seeing he was all right, Ranma walked over and into the Tendo Dojo. Getting to the center of the Dojo, Ranma sat on the floor in a meditative stance. Closing his eyes, Ranma relaxed his breathing. He needed to open his mind... Find his instincts, and gain control.  
Concentration...  
Relaxation...  
Breathe in, breathe out...  
Concentrate on only good things... Like getting tail from Nabiki and Kasumi...  
Ranma blinked his eyes.  
"Aw, screw it! This is taking too long!" Ranma muttered, after all of 30 seconds of concentration. The wild blood that now ran through Ranma demanded action. Of course, as Ranma realized what that action was, considering where all that blood was starting to gather. "I really need new pants..."  
Standing up, Ranma realized what he needed. His body wanted action? FINE! Ranma would give it action! Ranma would put his body through such a workout that would be the end of all workouts! He wouldn't stop until either his libido or him gave out!  
With a mighty howl, Ranma then took off, smashing through a wall off the Dojo. The intense training started NOW!  
(------)  
Back in the living/dining room of the Tendo Dojo, Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Looks like Ranma is going to start some training."  
Smiling, Nodoka said, "Such a good son. He sticks so hard to his training, and he makes the time to pleasure women so that I can have many, many grandchildren." Beaming in pride, Nodoka added, "He really is so manly!"  
Nabiki rolled her eyes and sighed. She could agree to the manly part. She dug into her breakfast of pop-tarts and sighed again. Kasumi didn't get to finish making breakfast... Well, at least her sister was happy.

by Thrythlind  
Ranma cursed himself as he realized what was going on. He'd caught a scent, a pair actually, like what Nabiki and Kasumi had, and followed it.  
When he heard the gunshots, however, he quickly thanked his stars that he had been drawn away.  
****  
It had looked like a fairly routine situation. Nothing out of the ordinary for Ayako. As a roving devil hunter she saw devils on a more day to day schedule than her cousin did, though her cousin got more than her fair share of family nuisances.  
Her great-grandmother might have called them threats and enemies, but she called them nuisances. Though she'd have to take them a lot more seriously in the future. Provided she survived of course.  
She didn't see that happening though.  
"This is why I'm the greatest enemy you're family has ever had, Miss Mano," the possessed human said with a smile as he shouldered the gun. "Your kind have a great propensity for sensing magical attacks, but you've never picked up the trick of looking for more mundane threats."  
Ayako glared up at the devil in the skin of a dead human and tried to get to her feet to fight it. But her legs wouldn't respond, probably because of the bullet that had severed her spine.  
At the corner of her vision she could see Azusa (Azusa II, that is) lying unconscious, her life blood spreading out onto the ground, barely breathing.  
"It always works," the devil continued, playing at preparing his gun. "Send a minor devil in to attract you, distract you, that is, weight for a shot and take it. No spells, no powers, nothing to trigger your supernatural senses, just a simple arrow or...bullet, and then you're dead or helpless."  
Ayako just growled defiantly and lashed out weakly with her fading soul whip, the devil just batted it away. And continued smiling.  
"Goodbye, Devil Hunter," it said, starting to shed it's human disguise as it reached out to crush her with its own claws, chuckling as it did so.  
Which was about when something big and furry slammed into it. The devil flew backwards across the seen, followed by what ever had slammed into it.  
Ayako didn't see much of the fight, weakening quickly.  
The next thing she saw was a furry semi-canine face looking into hers with concern.  
"Hey, are you alright?" Ranma asked, Ayako could have punched him if she wasn't so weak.  
"Werewolf," she muttered, wearily.  
"Uh, yeah," the man said.  
"Bite me," she said.  
"What?" Ranma said, aghast. "But that'll..."  
"Bite, Azusa first," Ayako said, taking a breath. "I'll last longer."  
"But..." Ranma said.  
"Do it, or we die," she insisted. "No time for hospitals."  
"Okay," Ranma said.  
First he shifted to the younger girl's side, she was about fifteen it seemed. He could only barely hear her heart beating, but at least she was still alive. He only hesitated a moment before sinking his teeth into her leg.  
Quickly enough the fur began to spread across her body, her heart beat strengthened, and her body began to heal and grow. Certain that it had worked, he moved to the first girl and bit her quickly too.  
Ayako grunted in pain as the teeth sank into her and then the warmth of the change began to spread over her.  
Ranma felt his "little wolf" start to act up again, but strangely enough, there was no sudden overwhelming urge to take the young woman right then and there...it was more of an "it can wait...shortly" feeling. This was because neither of these two girls had been in Nabiki's mind when she made the wish, so their was no compulsion towards them, but Ranma didn't know that.  
"Help me up," Ayako said, and her werewolf did so. "I think I'll be fine soon. Can you take Azusa too?" She glanced to the girl and noted that she had grown to around 6'6". She hadn't looked at herself yet, but she wasn't much shorter than their rescuer.  
"Yeah," Ranma said reluctantly.  
"Good," Ayako said. "Now get us to some place private, quickly."  
"Err, why?" Ranma asked. His latest addition to the pack gave him a "you know what I'm talking about" glare.  
"As if I can't see and now smell what you want," she said. "Well I want it too, and probably Azusa. But I don't want it on national TV."  
"Huh?" Ranma asked. Then he looked and saw the film crew that had apparently been taping his fight with that....thing... "Ah...man."  
He started running off with the two girls.  
****  
"Nabiki!" Ranma started as he rushed into the room, still holding Azusa. The younger was awake and clinging to her savior in a manner quite like Shampoo had at times. Ayako was walking under her own power now, and insisting on not being treated like an invalid. "Umm do you think..."  
"Saw the news, Ranma," she said. "My room's free."  
"Thank you," Ayako said, and then proceeded to grab Ranma and pull him along. "Come on 'dear' show us the way."  
"Pushy type, isn't she?" Nabiki asked as they led the room.  
"She seems to have had a bad day," Kasumi noted. "By the way, should we have warned them that Akane's in there?"  
"They'll figure it out quickly enough," Nabiki said. "Good idea their, sis."  
"Really," Kasumi said. "I didn't actually mean to bite her...she just sort of startled me. Grabbing me from behind like that and throwing me across the room."  
It was in the grabbing that Akane had gotten bit, grabbing Kasumi, who she had thought to be a dangerous monster, around the head and accidentally stuff her arm into Kasumi's mouth. After transforming she had wanted to go find Ranma, but Kasumi and Nabiki had convinced her to stay in Nabiki's room and wait for them to send him up.  
"Yeah, well it saves a lot of problems," Nabiki said. "Or at least, one problem...now...about the other three...how to keep them from collecting a lot of silver and gunning for us."  
"What the!?" Ranma called out from upstairs.  
"See, I told you they'd find Akane," Nabiki told Kasumi.  
"Oh, Ranma is so manly."  
Nabiki looked around in confusion.  
"I thought Auntie Saotome went to the store...."  
"She did," Kasumi answered. "But somebody needed to say it."  
"Sis, you're weird," Nabiki said.  
****  
Ranma's only shred of self control seemed to vanish as soon as he was in the same room with Akane, not to mention two other werewolves that he could smell were fertile.  
What proceeded was probably quite easily guessed.

by Thrythlind

[Media sample recorded]  
Gina sighed in annoyance. When she'd first set up the computer to keep an eye on news broadcasts and such, she had thought it would be useful. Instead she found herself reviewing any of a number of rather pointless "news" stories, television shows and old movies.

"Well, let's see what this one is," Gina sighed. She turned from her other experiment and called up the file.

Which was when she saw some werewolf fighting some monster. This was not tremendously big news, but at least it was worth calling her attention to. She'd have to remember to ask Jetta about...

And then the werewolf bit both the wounded girls on the screen and they became werewolves.

Gina's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. She turned to her computer and started calling up a communication link.

"What is it Gina?" her father's image asked.

"Dad! There's a contagious werewolf in Japan," she said. That got Theo's attention.

"We'll stop by the Garden of Eden first," Theo said.

 

by Thrythlind  
"So, you're some kind of devil hunters," Nabiki said, sipping her tea and looking across at the two newcomers to their little pack.  
"Yes," Ayako said.  
"And it's really lucky that Ranma-san came when he did!" Azusa declared nodding her head quickly and enthusiastically. This was much to Nabiki's amusement and Ayako's annoyance. Ranma sat at the head of the table, quite close to Nabiki, cringing as well as he could given his new height.  
"Hentai," Akane said with a hint of amusement to color the irritation.  
It was plain to see what she was driving at. Azusa was barely fifteen years old, if that. Past the age of consent in Japan, but still quite young. And if Nabiki had to guess, Ranma was neither her, nor Ayako's first time. Despite the younger girl's innocent seeming hyperactivity, they had an air similar to many teachers that had been on the job a long time. At least, that was the closest comparison Nabiki could make.  
"She's right," Ayako said through gritted teeth. "We are lucky, or we would probably be dead. Now, perhaps someone could consider informing us how we are supposed to change back? This body has impressive power, but it is hardly what I would call...subtle."  
"Nobody knows," Nabiki said. "Ranma became a werewolf because I made a stupid comment that a stupid genie decided was a wish, and as for the rest of us..." she shrugged.  
"Sorry," Ranma said meekly.  
"Oh, don't worry," Kasumi said. "We know you didn't mean for any of this to happen..." Akane raised a furry eyebrow but said nothing for the moment.  
"I'm curious as to just how Ayako and Azusa got all the way to the dojo without giving in to the desire," Nabiki said. "Ranma and I could barely even think within the first few seconds or two." Ranma nodded grimly.  
"It was the same with me," Kasumi agreed.  
"Same here," Akane said.  
"You said this is the result of a wish?" Ayako said.  
"Yes," Ranma said. "I got a wish, but I asked Nabiki for help making it and then Nabiki didn't take it seriously..."  
"Yes, yes," Ayako said. "I know all that. But perhaps you could tell me more about the wish specifically."  
"Quite simple," Nabiki said. "I wished for him to become a werewolf with a transformative bite that made the victim rather affectionate to the biter."  
"What's your definition of 'affectionate,' Nabiki?" Akane asked.  
"I think it was the blonde's definition, sis," Nabiki said, tapping her fingers.  
"Were you thinking about anything," Ayako asked irritably.  
"Well," Nabiki said. "I was sort of thinking about Ranma and all of us...she read my mind, didn't she." Ayako nodded and Azusa concurred upon seeing that.  
"There is some magic still present, Nabiki-san," Azusa said.  
"So who's 'all of us?'" Akane asked. "You, me and Kasumi?"  
"And..."  
CRASH  
The crashed inward and in the dust stood a very irate looking Amazon girl. She pointed a silver sword in the general direction of the various were-creatures.  
"You all I kill!!" she declared angrily, tears half-clouding her vision as she streamed forward swinging her blade.  
Instantly Ranma had scooped Nabiki up behind him as Kasumi had been grabbed and set back by Akane. Trying to kick the blade out of Shampoo's hands only resulted in Ayako and Ranma being burned by the silver. And the enraged Shampoo continued to flay about angrily until, in a fervent press to reach at Nabiki hiding behind Ranma, the teenage martial artist took advantage of her undisciplined flailing to wrap her up. All that left was getting rid of the sword. Ranma did the first thing that came into mind.  
Ranma realized what he had done a mere moment after his fangs had sank into Shampoo's arms and the purple-haired amazon began to grow purple fur.  
Nabiki saw the same look in Ranma's eye that she had recognized before and saw it Shampoo's face as well. She took a cloth and quickly picked up the sword before heading out into the courtyard.  
"Let's give them some small privacy," Nabiki said. "Shall we?"  
As Shampoo's and Ranma's clothing started to turn less, everybody agreed and walked outside, closing the door behind them, as pointless as that was with the hole in the wall.  
"I'd say that about clinches it," Nabiki said tossing the sword away from her as far as she could without handling it beyond the hilt and where the cloth covered it.  
"What is that?" Akane asked, curiously.  
"Shampoo is not ovulating," Kasumi explained. "But she was struck as strongly by desire as we were, while they were ovulating and were not struck as strongly." She pointed toward Ayako and Azusa.  
"So how big can we expect our 'pack' to get," Ayako asked Nabiki. "How many girls were in your thoughts when you made that accidental wish?"  
"So that is the cause of all this," a new voice said. Cologne hopped down from the roof and took a moment to listen to the sounds coming from within. "I see I was too late to stop my granddaughter from acting rashly. Was anyone hurt?"  
"Minor burns," Ayako said, narrowing her eyes. "I've had worse. Who are you?"  
"She's Shampoo's grandmother," Nabiki said, stepping forward. "There's no law about killing lycanthropes then?"  
"No," Cologne said, snorting. "Of course not. We've made it a point in the past to court their joining. However, when the mother is human, the trait does not pass on and few males seek women beyond the village."  
"Nucheizu?(sp?)" Ayako asked.  
"Why, yes, child," Cologne said. "You have heard of my people?"  
"I am of the Mano clan," Ayako said. And at that Cologne was visibly surprised.  
"Well," Cologne said. "Shampoo has brought great honor to herself and the tribe indeed." Ayako snorted at that comment.  
"So I guess this means that Ukyou and Kodachi are going to be part of our group then," Akane said, not minding the idea of Ukyou joining somehow, in a manner that partially confused her. But she was kind of questionable about Kodachi.  
"It would not be a bad thing, child," Cologne said. "If I do not guess wrong, the evidence suggests that the five of you present might be pregnant. It will take more than Shampoo and Ranma to guard you all in the face of determined hunters."  
"I'm....pregnant?" Akane asked, her voice almost echoed by Azusa. Ayako merely frowned.  
"We think so," Nabiki said.  
"It will be impossible to tell for sure to even magical senses until a day has passed," Cologne said. "But most likely, that seems to be the case."

by Starfirecoon

About a half hour later Ranma was sitting in the Dojo. Nabiki sat next to Ranma with everybody else sitting in such a way to know their rank within the pack. Shampoo was leaning against Ranma feeling satisfied. The fact she was still naked not bothering anyone. Cologne was sitting among a pile of scrolls. The fathers had joined them and at first thought to try some idiocy but Nodoka and Cologne quickly convinced them of several things.

(1) Ranma was no demon.  
(2) The Tendo/Saotome agreement had been fulfilled by Ranma choosing all three girls.  
(3) With all the weirdness that happens in Nerima something was bound to happen with Ranma helping the devil hunters.

Kasumi had got up a few minutes ago and was just coming back when the light gate opened up without warning. Startled, she dropped the glass of ice cold soda onto Ranma and triggering his/her Curse. "Took it long enough." Ranma dryly commented as he hadn't had it triggered all day was surprised he wasn't too mad about it.

Jetta had been surprised when The Diggers arrived and Told her about the Japanese werewolf that still had an infectious bite. She had came long hoping to meet him. She was surprised to find not only him but six other girls that had been inflicted. She looked at Ranma and said, "Hello. I'm Jetta, Alpha of the Werewolf clan. And who're you and how did this all happen? Not that I'm Complaining as five of your pack smell as if they were fertile when you took them."


End file.
